Nice Collar Bones
by Miraichaos
Summary: A trip to HQ takes a weird turn for Konami
A/N: I decided to take five minutes to write out a quick one shot. It might be a bit OOC and fast, but I have ten minutes until I'm leaving to go out of town. If anyone happened to miss my comment in Black Trigger, I'll say it again. There won't be a new chapter next Tuesday, March 29, I won't be in town and I won't have internet to post. Anyway, sorry for any OOCness, errord, typos and overall , I really didn't edit this at all. I hope you guys like my attempt at humor.

* * *

"Why do we have to go to HQ? That's where all the weaklings are," Konami complained, crossing her arms where she sat on the arm of the couch. Reiji sighed.

"It's an order from the boss. Come on, it'll only be about half an hour," he said. The young man was about ready to throw his team mate into the back of the truck and drive off, but his inner gentleman wouldn't let him.

Konami narrowed her eyes, obviously not planning on moving. Reiji glanced at Kyosuke, who stood a few feet away. The teen nodded, then looked at the stubborn strawberry blonde on the sofa.

"Konami-senpai, didn't you hear about the B-Rank agents who were making fun of Yuma for being small? You can cut them in half with your axe while we're there," Kyosuke lied, his face blank.

Konami's eyebrows slanted, her eyes narrowing further. She hopped off the couch and approached her team mates silently. She got right up close to Kyosuke, their faces inches apart, his blank while hers was dominated by a scowl.

"Point out those useless bags of dirt to me so I can kill them!" she growled, before turning on her heel and stalking out to the truck. Reiji raised an eyebrow.

"That worked, but once she finds out you were lying, she might cut you in half," the young man predicted. Kyosuke shook his head.

"She'll just sulk," he said surely. The two stood in silence for a moment, looking in the direction their team mate had gone before heading out themselves before Konami changed her mind about going to HQ.

-000-

As it turned out, Kyosuke had been right. When the group neared HQ, he heard Konami seething in the back seat, and simply revealed the truth.

"I lied about the people making fun of Yuma. That was just to get you to go to HQ," he said. Konami had frozen for a moment, then smacked Kyosuke's shoulder with her fists a few times while complaining about how mean he was to trick her in such a way. Within a minute, she was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest, sulking and scowling at Kyosuke as she regretted wearing shorts and a v-neck t-shirt. It was cold.

-000-

Just like Reiji said, their work at HQ lasted only thirty minutes. They just spoke with Shinoda and Kido the whole time, and even then, Reiji ended up doing most of the talking. For Kyosuke and Konami, the meetings seemed like nothing but a waste of time, and they wondered how Jin always put up with them.

Soon enough, the group was headed back out to the car. However, before they reached the door out of HQ, Konami noticed that her pocket was lighter than usual.

"Arrgghh. Torimaru, Reiji-san, I left my Trigger in Shinoda-san's office. I'll be back in a minute," she told them, annoyance clear in her tone. The teen stomped off through the building, the C-Ranks she ran into moving aside like she was oil and they were water. Konami walked as quickly as she could manage back to Shinoda's office, grabbed her Trigger from where it had been left on the desk, then walked back out.

Unfortunately for Konami, it had been awhile since the last time she was in HQ, and she rarely came around in the first place. She ended up taking three wrong turns before finding herself in a room she didn't recognize at all. Even worse, it was full of C-Ranks.

Sighing in defeat, Konami put on her best 'im-stronger-than-all-of-you-I'm-superior-in-skill-so-respect-me' face and tapped a small, black haired C-Rank girl on the shoulder. The girl jumped and turned around, instantly taking a step back.

"Where's the nearest exit?" Konami asked, her voice a bit threatening. Maybe she was taking the superiority thing too far, but she was too annoyed to notice or care. The C-Rank stared for a moment, looking Konami over before pointing at the doorway across from the one Konami had come through.

"There's one in that room over there. Take the only hallway and you'll be out in just a few seconds," the C-Rank said. Konami nodded in thanks, but didn't say anything as she headed for the door.

Before Konami could get far, she felt a tap on her back. Turning around, she saw the C-Rank smiling up at her.

"Just to let you know, you have very nice collar bones!" the C-Rank complimented before turning and hurriedly walking away. Konami stared in confusion, her anger and annoyance gone. How was she supposed to respond to that?

Realizing she probably looked very stupid, Konami instantly composed herself before following the directions she was given. Sure enough, she found herself getting into the truck a minute later.

"Konami-senpai, you're back. For a minute we thought you were lost," Kyosuke said. Konami looked up, locking her blue eyes with her kouhai's golden ones.

"Torimaru, what are you supposed to say when someone compliments your collarbones?" she asked. Kyosuke shrugged and turned to face the front of the truck.

Konami never did find an answer for her question.

* * *

A/N: I forgot to mention, this is based of experience. I actually had someone compliment my collar bones, and since I'm more of an awkward human being than Konami, the whole thing was plain weird.


End file.
